


I found love, where it wasn't supposed to be

by phillys_boat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused boys, Liam finds out Theo lives in a car, M/M, No Physical Fighting, Why does Theo even care?, they talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillys_boat/pseuds/phillys_boat
Summary: Liam asks why Theo cares again and they fight. They don't talk for days, but then Liam gets badly injured right in front of Theo's eyes and is in a hospital for days. Theo doesn't seem to care at all. Or does he?





	1. Right In Front Of Me

Scott asked Liam for the simplest thing, really. Just go to the library and get one book. Yes, there probably will be couple of hunters there, but it’s not like Liam is a baby, who can’t take care of himself. Theo didn’t seem to agree with that, though. 

‘There is no way you’re going there alone’, Theo said, ‘You can barely take down two hunters, you’ll need backup on this. Unless you want to get killed, of course. Or kill someone yourself’.

‘I can take care of myself, Theo’, snapped Liam.

‘Oh, really? Can I ask since when? Because, last time I checked, you almost killed Gabe couple of days ago. And before that, you almost killed Nolan. And before that-‘

‘Why do you even care?’, Liam interrupted angrily, ‘No, really. I’m asking this for what, like, hundredth time? And I never get an answer. But not this time. You’re not going anywhere, until you tell me why the hell you care!’

‘How am I supposed to know?’ Theo asked, slowly losing his temper, while Liam’s eyes widened in confusion and surprise, the younger boy didn’t really expect to get an answer ever, but that appeared to be a miscalculation on his part, because it seems that he’s about to get it right now, ‘You think I know the answer? You think I even want any of this? I could’ve left weeks ago and live a calm life, but instead I’m going around here saving your ass, knowing full well that if something goes wrong, I will go back to literal hell!’

Liam wasn’t expecting something like that either. Today must ne the day of surprises, or just the first day of apocalypse, since this is the first time Theo Raeken ever even tried to talk about his feelings, ‘Theo, I-‘, Liam started, but Theo interrupted him, ‘Don’t- Just don’t. You know what? You want to go there alone? Good luck with your suicide mission. And I will go back home and save my ass, since everyone expects me to do that anyway’. 

And with these words, Theo turned around and went out of the door, leaving Liam froze in his place, not really sure what has just happened. 

_________

 

A week passed. An entire freaking week passed and Theo was still nowhere to be found. First three days Liam was hoping that he’d just appear himself, pretending like nothing happened, throwing around sarcastic comments with that smirk of his, like he always does. But, that didn’t happen. So, he went searching for him. And, he couldn’t find him anywhere. 

He really felt guilty about many things, but mostly about the fact that he didn’t know where Theo lived. He was hanging out with the boy for quite some time and, for whatever reasons, that seem to be unknown even to Theo himself, he helped him and saved his life multiple times, and Liam didn’t even know where he lived. In fact, Liam didn’t even know where to start searching. 

He had many options, like old childhood home or some newly abandoned house or a hotel or that one particular theory which seemed to make sense, but which Liam always refused to believe in – that Theo lived in his car. It just seemed so unrealistic for Theo, who almost managed to trick their whole pack into killing each other, to live in a car and not find his way around all the rules and lie his way into a great, big, comfortable house. Besides, the boy looked handsome and smelled great all the time, and Liam wasn’t quite sure how anyone – even Theo – could do that, while living in a car. Unfortunately, the only time Liam actually wanted to be wrong, he was right. 

When yet another week passed and Liam almost gave up on looking for Theo, he was walking in the woods to clear his head. He wasn’t sure where he was going, so eventually he ended up on the road. He was about to call Mason to pick him up, since he didn’t think this whole thing through and had no idea where he was or how to get back home, but then he spotted a car by the side of the road further away. And it look suspiciously familiar. 

Before Liam could think about what he’s planning to do or say, he ran up to the car and looked inside. He saw Theo, sleeping soundly in the backseat, his hand under his cheek. Liam froze for a second just looking at him. ‘Don’t act like a creep, Liam. What’s wrong with you?’, he asked himself, quickly snapping out of it. He held back for a second and then decided to knock on the window. After he did it for the third time, he saw Theo move and started to panic. What is he going to say? What is Theo going to say? Is he going to punch him? Is he going to tell him that he’s been looking for him this whole time? Before anything could happen, Liam had time to promise himself to tell the whole truth, no matter what that truth was and how terrifying it was. 

But, to Liam’s surprise, the strangest thing happened. Theo raised his hand and sleepily yelled, ‘Yeah-yeah, I’m moving!’ Before Liam could understand anything or reply somehow, Theo already opened his eyes and, seeing him, jumped up immediately. He then quickly unlocked the door and was desperately trying to get out of his blanket that seemed to be made out of that horrible material that sticks to your clothes and that feels like a labyrinth, when you get out of bed or – you know – an improvised bed that is actually the backseat of the car. Anyways, thanks to that darn blanket, it was quite a long process and, while Theo was doing all that, Liam was just awkwardly standing beside the car, not sure what the hell is happening and – most importantly – what the hell is going to happen. 

When Theo finally got out of the car (and the blanket), he looked at Liam with the coldest impression on his face and asked: ‘What do you want?’ Liam was taken aback by this whole situation. He didn’t know what he was expecting from Theo, he wasn’t even sure if he was expecting anything at all. But, he definitely didn’t think that he could be so cold with him. It always seemed like Theo didn’t care, while caring at the same time in other ways, which is what confused Liam so much, but now he sees that maybe Theo cared this whole time, just in his own manner. Because, now he didn’t seem to care at all. 

‘I thought I owe you an apology’, Liam started and seeing that Theo wasn’t reacting at all, just staring at him blankly, he continued, ‘Look, I know I was an asshole back then, but it’s not like you’re an opened book. You do one thing and then say the other. You act one way and then tell me the complete opposite. And like, how am I supposed to know what the hell do you feel or think or where is the lie and where is the truth?’ Theo slowly looked up at Liam, his face still expressionless, ‘I thought you wanted to apologize’. That seemed more like the old Theo and Liam was almost expecting that familiar smirk to appear on the older boy’s face, but when it didn’t, he said, ‘I’m so-‘, but was quickly interrupted, ‘You know what? Don’t even bother. Because, I really don’t care. You can leave now’. Liam’s eyes widened, he wasn’t expecting to be told to just go. Maybe some yelling, maybe even punching. But not a cold ‘you can go now, Liam, I don’t need you anymore’. 

Before Liam could process any of it, though, he heard some branches breaking in the woods behind him, then the familiar sound of an arrow quickly drifting through the wind and, before he knew it, it was stuck in his stomach. The shooter was definitely an immature, trying to get to the heart and – thankfully – not succeeding, but – whoever that shooter was - they weren’t immature enough to forget to put some wolfsbane on the arrow, and Liam quickly realized it, feeling the werewolf’s poison slowly spreading through his system. He started feeling a bit dizzy. 

He was about to fall down and he didn’t have enough strength to stop that from happening, so he just prepared for a painful landing, but when he was half-way through it, he felt a couple of strong arms catching him and holding him tight, ‘Shit, Liam, shit. This is so fucking you, why the fuck were you in the woods in the first place? Like, Jesus Christ, this is the stupidest thing you’ve done so far and that says something, because you’ve done a lot of stupid things…’ That ranting that almost didn’t make any sense, but also made all the sense in the world, just because it was Theo speaking, was the last thing Liam heard before passing out and – in this circumstances – it was the only thing he could ask for.

_________

Liam woke up after some time, he wasn’t sure how much, though. Couple of days passed by, maybe even a week. At this point, he was pretty sure that poison on the arrow definitely wasn’t wolfsbane and, whatever it was, it was almost deadly for werewolves. That thought made him alarmed for all the members of the pack, but – firstly – for Theo. He looked around the room he was in, looking for the older boy, but he was nowhere to be found. Mason was the only one in the room, sitting in the chair beside him, sleeping soundly and – honestly – Liam has never been so confused in his life. First Theo pushes him away acting like a cold asshole, then he saves him and gets him to the hospital, caring about him more than ever and now he can see that there is definitely no sign of Theo in the entire goddamn room. 

And, it’s not like he’s being selfish or anything. He’s pretty sure Theo might have some shit to do, he still has his own life separate from Liam with stuff that he does without Liam, but this was different. If Theo truly cared, he would’ve stayed at the hospital for sure, which means that he saved him back then for some other reasons that were as separate from Liam as Theo’s life appeared to be. And, it all seemed so logical and obvious that Liam just shoved the memory of Theo worryingly ranting about how stupid he is for getting shot and his smell that was full of anger, but also so desperately full of love. Because, really, that didn’t make any sense, so it was just easier to not consider it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely don't know what I'm doing, but I just had this idea and decided to go with it. Would really appreciate your comments, because I wanna know how bad (or good?) this is. Thank you :)


	2. Kiss some sense to me

Liam decided that he should probably wake Mason up, so he sat up on the bed, instead of laying on it, like he previously was, reached to Mason’s shoulder and shook it a bit. ‘Mason’, Liam whispered and when the boy didn’t answer, he shook his shoulder again and loudly repeated, ‘Mason’. His best friend immediately opened his eyes and looked around for couple of seconds, lost and not quite sure what’s happening, before exclaiming, ‘Liam!’ and jumping up to hug his friend. 

Liam answered the hug as much as he could, since all the wires around him didn’t help too much, while Mason started ranting, ‘Oh my God, I’m so happy you’re back, we were all so worried and-‘, Mason stopped and quickly took his phone out of his pocket. ‘What’s wrong?’, Liam asked worryingly. ‘I just need to text Theo real quick, unless you want him to kill me, of course, because I’m pretty sure he will kill me, if I don’t tell him that you’re awake, like, right now’. 

Liam thought he was confused a couple of minutes ago, but no – now he definitely didn’t understand anything at all. ‘Wait, Theo?’, he asked. ‘Yup’, Mason answered, putting his phone back into his pocket, ‘After he brought you here and called Scott, it was a complete chaos. First, he wanted to stay here with you and watch after you, until you wake up, then he wanted to find that hunter that shot you, and – I’m quoting – ‘chase him ‘till the next state’s border and then rip him apart, starting with his hands’. Eventually, I was able to calm him down and we agreed that he’ll help the pack deal with the hunters and I’ll look after you. He managed not to kill anyone during this entire week you’ve been here. We were all surprised’. 

Mason stopped talking, but he looked at Liam like he was expecting him to say something. And, maybe Liam would say something, but his mind was racing too fast to form any kind of sentence. Mason, seeing that his friend is not planning to react to what he said in any way, except staring at him with wide eyes, continued, ‘There was something else I was really surprised about-‘, but before he could finish, the door opened and Theo, who was definitely running, considering his heavy breathing and the messiness of his hair, entered the room. Mason stood up immediately and retrieved to the exit, saying ‘Well, I’ll leave you to it then’ and went out, seeing that he won’t get any response, since the boys in front of him have been staring at each other ever since Theo entered and they didn’t seem to be planning to break the eye contact.

‘How are you doing?’, Theo asked, making couple of steps forward to Liam. ‘I’m- I’m fine, thanks’, he answered and after a minute of awkward silence, continued, ‘I thought you left for good. I mean, when I woke up today in the hospital, but also when you disappeared before that’. He didn’t know what else to say, but he didn’t have to, ‘Look, I’m sorry’, Theo said. Liam’s eyes widened in a mocking kind of way, ‘Wait, what? Theo Raeken apologizing? Apocalypse is here, ladies and gentlemen. Save yourselves, while you can!’ Theo smiled, a bit relieved by the atmosphere in the room being a bit less tense now, ‘Fuck you, you asshole’. And, before Liam could realize what he’s about to do – or rather – say, he simply answered, ‘I love you too’, and froze in his place immediately.

‘Oh God’, Liam whispered. He was about to start ranting and apologizing and making stupid excuses, but Theo shut him up, by simply making two other steps, leaning in and kissing him. The kiss wasn’t hot or passionate, like anyone’d expect from this two boys, who are always yelling and arguing and fighting – no, it was soft and sweet. It was something that felt so well-thought and so spontaneous at the same time, it was something that had so much meaning, and it was simply so Theo, because the older boy has always been all about actions, rather than words, and, honestly, no words were needed here, because the kiss said it all. Because, the kiss was the answer to what Liam had just said. The kiss said ‘I love you too’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this wasn't long at all. This chapter actually turned out to be a kind of an ending scene. Oh well. Anyways, hope this was ok. Thanks for all the lovely comments :)


End file.
